no string attached capter 1
by countessCaroline
Summary: dia bernama hermione granger.dia wanita cantik,sgt cerdas,gigih,luar biasa tangguh dan rsama kembarannya ia menjalani hidup yg keras dan hir di kelurga miskin memang sulit belum lagi dgn ayah penjudi dan banyak utang,semua pun bakal memilih mati mua hal itu pun membuat ia sgt membenci ayahnya,belum lagi hidupnya semakin rumit dgn datangnya malfoy yg kaya.


Chapter 1

Ayo….ayo…..ayo….

Suara ku bergema sangat keras,aku keluarkan semua semangatku demi seorang pria yang ada itu semua orangpun sedang sibuk berteriak demi mendukung pasangan favorite mereka masing-masing.

"iya tinggal dua pasangan lagi,ini akan menjadi penentu pasangan manakah yang akan mendapatkan 1 jt dolar pada episode kali ini" teriak si pembawa acara,jelas sgt antusias sekali percis seperti semua penonton disini yg sedang mengelilingi kami,

Saat itu kami berada di pinggir sebuah kolam berenang,plus ditambah dengan orang-orang yg dalah sebuah reality show perlombaan cauple,dan kali ini akulah salah satu persertanya bersama dengan rekan ku yang bernama Ronald weasley atau lebih dikenal dengan ron.

"kedua balon mereka terlihat semakin membesar,ini sungguh meneggangkan! Jika salah satu balon dari mereka pecah,jelas mereka akan kalah"uap si pembawa acara lagi. Jujur saja ia buat aku tegang juga jadinya.

Kutatap ron,wajahnya mengembung karena saat itu ia terus meniup baloonya.

"ron…tiuplah dgn pelan,jgn terburu-buru malah akan membuat kita kalah"bentakku jika balonnya pecah maka aku akan terpental jatuh dari kursi ini kearah kolam secara aku tak mau utk basah-basahan lagi.

Ron pun lantas mengangguk,seolah sebenarnya aku yakin sekali kalau ia tak ia memang tak terlalu pintar dan wajahnya yg konyol itupun semakin membuatku yakin kalau ia tak paham aja ia masih saja meniup balloon itu dgn ampun sepertinya aku memang akan terpental jatuh kekolam.

"ayo…ayo….ayo…." lagi –lagi teriakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar kembali,bahkan semakin kencang.

"iya…sepertinya kedua pasangan tak ada yg mau mengalah,liat saja si pria rambut merah wajanya sudah sama merahnya dengan rambutnya"

Suara tawa pun ampun itu membuat ku di akui ron memang memiliki rambut merah yg pula dgn bias sih aku harus beradengan dgn orang aneh ini.

"ayo…ayo…ayo…"

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dorrrr yg keras menandakan salah satu balon telah pecah.

Sial….kurasa aku akan terpental jatuh ke kolam,maka dgn pasrah kututup kedua mataku ambil bersiap-siap jatuh ini terasa aneh….

Aku jelas dapat mendengar bahwa ada suara tercemplung ke dalam kolam,tapi anehnya aku tak merasa basah ada aku merasa masih duduk di balon siapa yg pecah?

Penuh Tanya aku membuka kedua mataku,dapat kulihat semua orang bertepik tangan,entah utk siapa?

"iya….selamat utk anda,pria berambut merah dgn wanitanya yg begitu cantik mendapatkan 1 jt dolar"

Damn…rupanya aku menang.

Penuh kegirangan ron berlari menghampiriku dan ia menarikku kedalam pelukkanya,walai aku tak nyaman di peluk olehnya,tapi harus bagaimana adalah adegan yg harus aku balas memeluknya sambil melompat-lompat gembira.

"kau lihatkan Hermione aku memenangkannya"ucanya masih memelukku

Akupun melepaskan pelukkanya dan mencoba utk tersenyum."kau memang hebat beib!"

"tentu saja"jawabnya dengan nada yg sombong ampun baru begini saja ia sudah ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat rekan kerja seperti dia.

"aku sungguh senang menjadi pacarmu"ucapku dgn nada manja

Dia pun lantas memelukku beberapa menit kami berdua memang saling berpelukkan diiringi dgn sorak-sorak penonton.

"hei ….ronald weasley"

Suara penuh marahpun penonton menghampiri kami dgn wajah yg penuh marah,ia segera menarikku,bahkan saja akau tak terjatuh.

"hei berani-beraninya kau"bentaknya sambil menunjukku dgn telunjukknya"bagaimana bias kau mengajak pacarku utk ikutan lomaba pasangan kau wanita tak tau malu."

Iya…iya …sudah kuduga ia akan berkata sudah saatnya melakukan actingku.

"honey aku tak tau kalau kau belum bilang hub kita padanya"ucapku lalu menarik ron ke kurangkul tangannya sambil menyenderkan kepalaku padanya."hei kau itu hanya mantannya,akulah pacarnya sekarang"

Semua yg menonton pun yg terdengar memujiku namun ada juga yg menghujatku dengan penuh makian.

"dasar jalang"teriak wanita itu sambil menarikku.

Waktunya dimulai.

Kami pun terlibat perang cakar bahkan menamparku,ingin sekali akupun menaparnya namun jika kulakukan itu maka bayaranku nanti akan di itu jelas tak boleh dengan pasrah aku menerima semua si bodoh ron nya itu tak mau mencoba utk memisahkan wanita sialan ini dariku.

Dasar pria tolol berambut merah…

Semua pun akhirnya berujung akan diriku dan si wanita sialan itu yg sama-sama tercemplung kekolam berenang.

"Dan cut"

Akhirnya ,pikirku.

"iya….saudara-saudara, kalian semua masuk kedalam reality bukanlah sebuah perlombaan pasangan seperti yg kusebut ini hanya lah acara jahil-menjahili."

Suara riuh penontinpun terdengar satu staf pun segera membatuku utk keluar dari kolam bereng,begitu pula dengan si wanita sialan barusan.

"kerja yg bagus Hermione"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya tampa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"hey…ayolah tersenyum!kau akan mendapatkan bayaran utk ini"

Tapi aku hanya mendengus dgn segera pergi.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 3 telah menerima bayaranku,dan sekarang aku dalam perjalanan utk pulang kembali ke asrama kampusku. Aku harus segera belajar utk besok,karena jika aku tak ulangan lagi maka kuliahku akan benar-benar di keluarkan.

Karena sekarang aku tlah memiliki uang,maka aku tak perlu khawatir lagi utk tidak di ijinkan pasti biasa mengikuti ujian semester ini. Tinggal yg perlu ku persiapkan adalah aku merasa otak besarku ini sudah cukup hapal luar dalam akan semua buku materi mengenai hokum,tetap saja aku harus membaca semua buku tebal-tebal itukan?iya walau badanku terasa sakit dan penuh luka,aku harus tetap balajar.

Bip…bip…bip ….

Suara nada dering hp ku ku adalah saudara kembarku. Aku lahir duluan darinya,jadi akulah yg lebih hanya beda 5 menit.

"hei …tumben kau kau heh?"tanyaku

"mione…." Sahutnya dng nada yg sedih

"hey knpa ?kau baik-baik sajakan?kau ada di mana sekarang"

"aku sudah menelepon mu puluhan kali…kau dimana sebenarnya tadi"

"maafkan aku,tapi aku tadi sedang ada kerjaan"

"baiklah…dengar aku telah berada di Scotland sekarang"

"kau pulang?knapa kau lakukan itu heh?ibu mengirimkan kita ke London utk sekolah,knapa kau malah menghabiskan uang dgn pulang!apa kau tak memikirkan hati ibu jika ia tau kau hanya menghabiskan uang yg ia cari dgn susah payah itu dgn sesuatu yg tak berguna seperti pulang ALeX"

Terdengar olehku alex menghembuskan napasnya,lalu entah knapa malah terdengar suara tangis juga darinya.

"hey knapa sekarang kau malah menangis ?kau tak perlu menangis ok?"

"mone…."

"apa?"

"ibu masuk rumah sakit"


End file.
